


Don't Be Scared, We'll Always Love You

by DragomirsPreciousPet



Series: Eternal Childhoods [1]
Category: Durarara, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Arthur, Demons, Diapers, F/M, Fluff, Iza-mama, M/M, Magic, Nightmares, Papa Merlin, Shizaya - Freeform, Shizu-papa, Unconditional Love, pull-ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragomirsPreciousPet/pseuds/DragomirsPreciousPet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where your life is fated based on a classification in your DNA, life can be somewhat predictable. If you are an Alpha, you are entitled to warmth and luxury, if you are an Omega, you are destined to starve in the streets, or become the housepet to giggling, toddler Alphas (or littles). Best friends, three-year-old Mikado and Kida, are waiting for a forever family. Mordred, a scared, frightened little boy from the same center, longs for the same: caretakers to love him, tuck him into bed at night and change his pull-ups when he has an accident. Boyfriends, Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara and married couple, Arthur and Merlin Pendragon, may be the ticket the littles are looking for. But this world contains magic--dark magic--and the sweet, little boys are what the darkness wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. DNA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chemical_Romance_Queen_of_Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemical_Romance_Queen_of_Roses/gifts).



> Hello, everyone! This is my first story, so I apologize if it's total crap. This is pretty much just my mind playing around with characters I love. I don't even understand if this would be considered an actual "Crossover" fanfic, since it's in an AU, and, in canon, these characters' worlds have VIRTUALLY NOTHING in common. So, I'm pretty much just playing around. Enjoy the fluffiness! XOXOXOXO (I was inspired by a Merlin non-sexual ageplay story, with Merlin, Mordred, and Arthur.) Oh, and a little piece of info: Mordred, Kida, and Mikado are actually toddler age at the beginning, their headspace is also those ages. See what I mean? Their headspace will change off-and-on, as littles have a tendency to regress naturally, at will. In case that's confusing, I'll give a random example:
> 
> Character A is a little. Currently, his biological age is three years old. His identification papers say that he has a headspace of five years old. This means that when he turns five years old, he is stuck in that mindset forever. However, he can also regress back to a younger age, whenever he wants. When a little regresses, there is sometimes no rhyme or reason, they just feel like going younger. Caregivers are always prepared for this.

In this world, DNA means nearly everything. DNA determines wealth, DNA determines status, and DNA even decides your “forever family” so to say, your caretakers who will never leave you.

In this world, DNA and blood relation are seen as two different things, yet, in a way, they are seen as the same.

Here’s a nice little picture of a common birth. The birth mother (“vessel” is the most common term doctors call them, for they see them as nothing but the vessel for new life. Blood relation between child and blood mother is practically non-existent) is sent to the hospital, where the child is birthed and then the doctor overlooking the birthing scans the baby’s DNA, through use of a small, rectangular object called a reader. A small sample of blood is taken and read through the machine, the information is read, and a nurse writes down the baby’s classification, blood type, and whether they have any sort of magic in them. The mother is given the privilege to christen the newborn, and most mothers do, seeing as it’s the only thing they can give the child. Once the baby is named, and it’s written on the certificate, specialists are sent and take the infant.

From there, the child is taken to a center, where they are cared for by nannies and temporary caregivers. There, the child waits for its forever home.

Couples come into these places nearly every day, searching for the perfect little to call their own. Usually, a giggling happy boy comes out, roaring playfully with his daddy as they pretend to be dinosaurs. Or there’s the sweet, endearing scene of a little girl walking hand in hand with her caretaker, a dolly or teddy bear in hand, talking about a tea party she would like to have.

Your classification is embedded into your DNA, it’s who you are, and it’s an aspect of your personality that will never go away. You’ll always be like this, and it’s been known to cause mental problems if you suppress your classification. You have to be yourself.

A perfect world...or so you think.

Magic also exists in this world. Wonderful, fantastic magic. Dragons, goblins, faeries, they’re all real. Littles and children always flock to zoos to see these mystical creatures. It makes a rather nice family outing. Combine it with an ice cream cone, and you’ve got a happy, smiling little.

But with this magic, there also comes darkness.

Demons roam free, always lurking, always waiting to steal naughty children and littles from their caregivers (a very effective way to get disobedient littles to eat their veggies at suppertime).

Alas, it’s not just a way to frighten into obedience, it is real. Wards have to be put up to keep demons out of neighborhoods, and sometimes...the wards fall and don’t work.

Not such a happy world now, is it?


	2. A Perfect Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya and Shizuo get ready to go to the Sunshine Haven Center for Littles, to find their perfect littles.

The sun was shining, and the birds were singing. A picturesque, beautiful, simply perfect morning. It was Friday, which made the morning even better.

Izaya Orihara yawned, opening his bleary sepia eyes to greet the new day. He was lying on his stomach, facing his right, watching the sunlight filter through the crimson curtains of the huge master bedroom. He smiled sleepily, and gave a soft hum of content, his “secret signal”, so to say. His eyebrows furrowed as he realized that he was not instantly given his morning kiss and well-wishing of, “Good morning, flea,” from his companion.

“Shizu-chan,” Izaya murmured, sleepily. “Tend to me, you protozoan. I want to be loved.”

Nothing. Silence.

With a sigh, Izaya pushed himself upward, onto his hands and knees, perfect, white sheets falling away to reveal beautiful, porcelain skin. Inky black hair gave a perfect contrast to the pale complexion. Izaya crawled out of bed, clad in nothing, except his black boxers. The raven yawned tiredly, his hair untamed, sticking up in all directions. Izaya moaned sleepily, grumpy at not receiving his usual morning love from his boyfriend. He walked over, grabbing his black bathrobe. Once dressed in the fuzzy robe, Izaya walked out of the bedroom.

Time seemed to slow for the black-haired male, as he passed a door painted dark green. Izaya smiled softly, warmth enveloping him. Adoration replacing his blood, he slowly walked over, and opened the door.

The room was decorated in dark green, silver, and black. A rocking chair sat in the corner. Sunlight vaguely filtered in, for the curtains were halfway shut. The green rug was soft under Izaya’s bare feet. The main highlights of the room were the two dark green cribs, painted by Shizuo’s dedicated hands. A dark green changing table was against the wall, a little ways away from the rocking hair. Green and black dragons flew along the walls. Izaya snapped his fingers, and, summoned by magic, the dragons flew along the ceiling and walls for a few minutes, before becoming still, in their original places. Izaya smiled, thanking Shizuo for enchanting the pictures. Soon, Izaya would come in every morning, to welcome two littles into the new day.

Izaya grinned enthusiastically, barely able to contain his excitement. He couldn’t wait to go to the center, later that morning.

As if beckoned by the raven’s enthusiasm, Izaya found himself hugged from behind. He smiled softly, and leaned back into his boyfriend’s warmth. Izaya nuzzled into Shizuo’s chest, hugging him.

“Mmm...” a soft, gentle, content, quiet murmur from Shizuo. Izaya could hear the soft smile in his words, and could already envision the warm soft, loving grin.

“You finished it,” Izaya whispered, speaking about the nursery.

“Yup,” Shizuo replied. “Got up early this morning and enchanted the pictures, then finished setting up the cribs. I—I really hope you like it.”

Izaya smiled softly. He loved it when Shizuo got all bashful, thinking Izaya wouldn’t like certain things he did. Shizuo really was a kind, loving, considerate boyfriend, even if he was rather dense and oblivious sometimes.

“I love it.” Izaya kissed Shizuo’s cheek, and nuzzled him, lovingly. Shizuo smiled. He couldn’t wait to have two littles running around, playing, healthy and happy. Shizuo couldn’t wait to become Daddy to two perfect angels.

“I’m glad you love it. Do you think they’ll love it?” Shizuo spoke of their two future littles. Boys, they were intending on finding.

“Of course, and they’ll love us.” Izaya embraced him.

Shizuo smiled down at his lover, so tiny and, if Shizuo were to admit it, feminine in behavior. The raven tended to be quite the “mother hen” on occasion, especially if he felt that Shizuo was not taking proper care of himself. It was because of such a thing, that Izaya finally relented in Shizuo’s one request.

Izaya was gonna be Momma and Shizuo was Daddy.

Personally, the raven would’ve preferred something like “Papa” or simply “Da”, but after some gentle teasing from Shizuo, Izaya finally warmed up to the idea, and found that he actually enjoyed the thought of being “momma” to a child. People would probably be surprised at first, but that didn’t matter.

Shizuo nuzzled Izaya, tenderly. “They’ll probably love you the best.” Shizuo’s words were playfully teasing. Izaya smiled, and rubbed the blond’s head.

“We’ll just have to wait and see, Shizu.”

The blond smiled, and gently kissed the raven’s temple.

A few hours later, after bribing the eager Izaya to eat some breakfast before the trip, Shizuo found himself muttering under his breath as he searched for the two diaper bags he stored away safe in the closet. He knew Izaya was getting antsy, and made sure to keep the keys to the car in his back pocket, unless his overeager Alpha boyfriend found them, and sped off to the Sunshine Haven Center for Littles without him.

Shizuo had searched on the internet for hours, in an attempt to find a center for littles that met his very high standards. Shizuo Heiwajima was modest, and not stuck up like most Alphas, but, having the luxurious childhood he did, the blond couldn’t help but want to find a center that gave littles everything. Some centers disgusted him, for they would have a very little variety of toys for littles of various headspaces. The children were content and well-behaved, but not happy according to reviews. It sickened Shizuo.

Then, by a miracle of miracles, he discovered the Sunshine Haven Center for Littles, a “happy place where sunshine flows and tears are not allowed”.

A cheesy slogan, in Shizuo’s opinion, but the pictures posted on the center’s website was beautiful. Children and teens of various headspaces giggling and playing, a few pictures of toddlers in toddler beds napping, and babies in cribs. Sunlight was always visible in the pictures, evidently suggesting they had large windows they kept open. There was even a playground outside, as seen in a few pictures. Shizuo particularly remembered a single picture of a boy—sixteen or so, in chronological age, but probably with a headspace of five years old—giggling as he was pushed on a swing by one of the center’s nannies.

Surota, Shizuo vaguely thought, was the boy’s name, but he couldn’t be certain.

Diaper bags found—both dark green, one with a silver dragon and another with a black dragon—Shizuo put the strap to one over one shoulder, and the strap to the other over his other shoulder. They were huge, probably nearly the size of duffel bags, but they were perfect for all the things Shizuo intended to bring.

Laid out on the bed were various things. Two sets of footie pajamas, one red with little black dragons flying all over, wings extended, and the other was black, with white dragons flying all over, and in the middle it said, in spooky-looking letters, “DADDY’S LITTLE DRAGON”. Then there was the usual: diapers, a few pull-ups, baby powder and whatnot. Shizuo wanted to be prepared, because he knew that it took a long time to potty train most littles. It was just the way some were. Atop the red pajamas there was a red pacifier and atop the black pajamas there was a dark green pacifier. A weakness for littles of any headspace, Shizuo remembered reading, was comfort devices, so pacifiers, stuffed animals and soft blankets were a must-have.

Once he had everything packed up in the two diaper bags, Shizuo found himself checking both, the master bedroom and the nursery. Paranoia was getting to the blond, and he was starting to think he was forgetting something.

“Shizu-chan, what’re you looking for?” Izaya inquired, having noted the blond searching around in rooms for five minutes.

Shizuo exhaled, forcing himself to calm down. “Nothing. I’ve got everything for them. Let’s go.”

Izaya smiled. Finally, the moment he’d been dreaming about for months would become his reality.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. In case I didn't explain, a center for littles is where the specialists take the babies (if they have a little classification) after they're born. The places act like a daycare pretty much, offering playtime, meals and snacks, a few learning activities and naptime. It's also like an orphanage, because littles stay there, until Alphas or Betas with the caregiver classification come and adopt them, becoming "Daddy" or "Mommy" (or whatever they choose to be called, as in the case with same-sex couples. I, personally, can't see Izaya as "Papa" or "Da", if Shizuo is Daddy. Izaya's just too motherly, in my mind).


	3. A Little Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mordred has an accident. His friends are there to make sure everything's all right.

“Mordred, wanna play?”

The young two-year-old looked up at his older friend, Kida, and then back down at the picture he was coloring. It was a picture of a fairy and a dragon. Mordred usually had a nap around three in the afternoon, and, on some days, the older toddlers would be allowed to go with a few caretakers to the zoo. Kida had come back one day and for the rest of the day, told Mordred about the fantastic, fire-breathing reptiles. Mordred loved it.

Mordred shook his head “no” slowly, in concentration. “No, thank you, Kida.” Mordred was one of the more quiet toddlers at the center, not talking very much, but he was understandable. “I coloring.”

The three-year-old blond nodded, and then pointed over to his friend, a three-year-old with raven hair, who was playing with colorful blocks. Plastic dragon and goblin figures were scattered around. “Okay, you color the nice picture. Me and Mikado are gonna play Castles.”

Mordred nodded.

Once Kida was back over on the rug, immersed in his fantasy game with his best friend, Mordred found himself gazing up from his dragon (which he was currently coloring purple, his favorite color) and looked out the window, seeing the view of the swing set. The young boy liked the center. The caregivers always played with him, Mikado and Kida were always there protecting him (and had even declared to Mr. Shinra, one of the caretakers, that they were his older brothers, and would protect him), and no one yelled at him if he got too immersed in playing and wet or messied his pull-up.

Mordred tended to have a bit of difficulty when using the bathroom. He told Shinra one day, during a diaper change, that he was now a big boy and didn’t want diapers.

“Are you now?” Shinra had chirped conversationally, throwing away Mordred’s soiled diaper with a happy smile.

“Uh-huh.” Mordred nodded, while still lying on the blue changing table. “I a big boy. No need diapers no more.”

“Well,” Shinra pretended to deeply ponder such a “serious” declaration, tapping his finger on his chin in an exaggerated manner. “How about we try pull-ups for a while? You can try to use a potty chair, but, if you accidentally have an accident, you’ll be in pull-ups, which I’ll change right away.”

The toddler pondered for a moment. He could wear a pull-up, tell Shinra when he had to use the bathroom, go on the potty chair, and then continue playing. If he got too immersed in playing and didn’t notice the signs, he’d just go in the pull-up and Shinra would change him. Mordred smiled great big. Good plan!

“Yeah!” Mordred nodded. Shinra chuckled at the toddler, and found a cool-looking “How To Train Your Dragon” pull-up.

Dragons...Heck yeah! This was gonna be great!

Speaking of the potty...Mordred whined a bit and squirmed in his seat, feeling his bladder start to get full. He didn’t wanna stop coloring though, and he was almost done with the purple dragon! Another pang hit him in his pelvis. The boy whimpered, placing his purple crayon on the table, and crossing his tiny toddler legs.

Just a bit more...Just let me finish the dragon, and I’ll get Mr. Shinra to take me to the potty.

Mordred was almost finished when....whoosh! Shame drenched the toddler, and all of a sudden, his fully-colored purple dragon didn’t seem so majestic, anymore. Tears filled the boy’s eyes, as his pull-up was soaked in his urine. Mordred whimpered, and the tears spilled past his pretty green eyes. He cried softly, his little shoulders shaking with shame.

Mikado was the first to notice the soft, barely audible whimpers of shame. The toddler looked up from the castle he and Kida had constructed from blocks, his goblin toys forgotten.

Kida was immersed in the game, roaring playfully, as he pretended to be a fierce dragon trying to attack the castle of the goblin prince. Mikado’s expression became stern, and he turned to his friend.

“Kida,” Mikado said.

“Huh?” Kida asked, chipper. The sniffles and whimpers reached his ears, and his smile vanished. Mikado pointed a tiny figure toward Mordred, who felt drenched in his own shame.

The two older boys got up, walking hand in hand to their friend.

“Mordred?” Kida asked, softly. The boy sniffled in response.

“M’wet.” All Kida had to do was hear the shameful response from Mordred, and his eyebrows furrowed in determination. Kida boldly walked over to Mr. Shinra, and gently tugged at the man’s shirt.

“Hmmm...?” Shinra Kishitani turned to face the toddler. In his arms was a fussing baby. Shinra had a bottle being warmed up for him. “Oh, hey, little buddy. What’s up?”

Kida’s voice dropped low, for he feared the other littles would hear. “Mordred had an accident.”

Shinra cast a glance up at Mordred, who was still sniffling in shame, Mikado rubbing his back. The caregiver nodded. “I see.” He turned to Kida with a smile. “You were a very good boy, and a wonderful friend to Mordred for telling me. He would’ve felt bad if he had to walk all the way across the playroom to tell me. Why don’t you go help Mikado-chan comfort Mordred? I’m gonna get this little rascal a bottle and get him into a crib so he can go sleepy-bye, then I’ll be right over to take care of you three.”

Kida cast a momentary glance at the fussing baby boy, nodded in confirmation, and walked back over to Mordred, feeling like the best “big brother” ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. That came out pretty good in my opinion. If the way Kida, Mordred, and Mikado talk is too "polished" for their age, please inform me and I'll fix it. Again, their chronological age is toddlers, their classifications are "little", so I picture them always acting like this, no matter what age they are.


	4. Surprise

Arthur Pendragon chuckled under his breath, as he watched his husband dart from one corner of their room to the next, murmuring and grabbing various baby supplies. Arthur saw Merlin grab a blue pacifier from his nightstand drawer, and snickered. Alas, his noise of amusement did not go unnoticed by his black-haired, blue eyed lover.

“What’s so funny, Arthur Pendragon?” Merlin’s voice suggested he wasn’t particularly amused that his husband was laughing at him.

“You don’t have to pack everything from the nursery, love,” Arthur said, gently, as he continued getting ready, looking at himself in the dresser’s mirror.

“I just want to make sure our little will be comfortable, okay?” Merlin answered. “Besides, it’s just a comfortable t-shirt, soft pants, a diaper—yes; I remembered to grab the baby wipes, diaper rash cream, and baby powder. Do not give me that look, Artie—and I also grabbed a pacifier.”

Arthur chuckled, straightening his black bowtie. He wanted to look professional. Merlin had opted for a simple, cozy, black sweater. The center had informed them about a possible candidate, Mordred, a sweet boy who was nearly starved of affection. The boy was bravely trying to enter potty training, but occasionally had slip-ups. He was two years old. Intrigued about the whole “starved of affection” description, Arthur had asked for a bit of information on Mordred’s backstory.

Apparently, after Mordred was born, a family decided to take him in. It was somewhat common at the time of the boy’s birth, for surrogate caregivers to expose the infant to the type of lifestyle they’d have once they were taken in by permanent caregivers. The doctors had handed him over after a mandatory background check on the Alpha/Beta couple (which revealed a seemingly happy home. Two Alpha twins—a boy and a girl—and another baby on the way), and it seemed as though baby Mordred was off to a good start in life.

Alas, the boy was not given the love he needed. He was scorned for being a little, and, medical tests uncovered that he’d suffered physical abuse in the home. Authorities had decided to do a checkup with the family, to see how Mordred was adjusting. They found the boy in a corner, in dirty old pajamas, crying, while holding an old dragon plush, probably a ratty hand-me-down from the Alpha children’s infanthood, but clearly it was the only friend Mordred had. Immediately, he was taken, and the couple was sent a summons two days later, being sent to court for abuse of a little. Mordred at been sent to the center, where he was given the love he needed, desperately.

Arthur was very certain that was the boy they were leaving with. Merlin was downright positive. When Arthur had told his husband about possible candidates, Merlin had spent hours seething and ranting that it was practically treason against society for anyone to harm a little.

The Pure Ones, The Eternal Children...It was names that littles were most commonly given in fairytales that Merlin had remembered reading (and had even found new editions of said fairytales, and put them in the nursery). Littles were given such angelic titles, because it was technically true. No matter how old they got, they always retained a headspace of someone in either infanthood or toddlerhood. They were prohibited from experiencing the stress and whatnot that came with growing up, eternally allowed to live out their days in happiness, playing and laughing. Other children without the little classification only had this bliss for a certain amount of time, before society would mock them for habits, such as sucking a pacifier or thumb, and sleeping with a nightlight. It was against the law the question a little; no matter how old they looked, when they exhibited such childlike tendencies.

A sigh from Merlin, and Arthur smiled, putting down his hairbrush, having finally tamed his bedhead of blond hair.

“You ready to go, love?” he asked, turning to face Merlin.

Merlin smiled. “Finally, yes.”

 

Shizuo had to hold back his chuckles of amusement, as he kept sneaking glances in the passenger seat, to watch Izaya practically bounce in his seat, in unending enthusiasm.

“I’m not sure who’s going to have more energy in the household,” Shizuo teased. “You or our littles.”

“Whatever, protozoan.” Shizuo snickered, for the statement didn’t carry its usual annoyance.

“You’re so adorable,” Shizuo affectionately replied, gently taking Izaya’s hand. Izaya blushed slightly, smiling.

 

Mordred yawned, as he was placed in a crib in the nursery. A mobile with dragons hung above his head, and his favorite plush toys, Fireball and Raven, awaited him for naptime, as they always did.

They were nicer, newer toys Mordred had been given when he first arrived at Sunshine Haven. The old toy he’d managed to steal was—as the nannies gently put it—“icky and had lots of bad germs that sweet little boys wouldn’t want.”

Mordred had nodded, and had been pleasantly surprised, near ecstatic, when he first went to the nursery for a nap and found a dark purple dragon plush—which he named Raven—and a black dragon plush—Fireball. There was also a blue, fleece blanket, which had a light green dragon on it.

The one thing Mikado, Mordred, and Kida absolutely loved was dragons. Anything dragon-related that littles would like—you better have three of them, because the trio was nearly dragon fanatics (a fact that had been put in their files, and, unbeknownst to the three littles, had been given to their potential caregivers.). Mordred was also a huge fan of hippogriffs, but dragons easily won out.

Mordred gave a sleepy murmur, rubbing his eyes. The little was dressed in yellow footie pajamas with golden hippogriffs. Beside their designated cribs, each little had a small dresser already stocked with pajamas and other bedtime essentials, which they were given to take when caregivers came to get them.

“Night-night, Mordred.” Shinra smiled, pulling the blanket up onto the boy, tucking him in. “When you wake up, there should be a surprise waiting for you, and Kida and Mikado.”

Mordred smiled sleepily, too tired and comfy to be excited. Shinra grinned down at the boy, and left the little.

When Shinra roused him from sleep, Mordred felt as though it had been only five minutes. The lamp on the dresser was turned on, giving a soft golden light. Mordred moaned sleepily, and turned away, onto his left side, grabbing Raven and putting his thumb in his mouth.

“C’mon, baby boy,” Shinra cooed, rubbing the toddler’s back. “It’s time for your bubble bath, and then your surprise.”

“Tired...” Mordred sleepily murmured. “Wan’ nap five more minutes.”

“Awww....” Shinra picked up Mordred, gently cradling him. He bounced the boy gently, trying to wake him. The young toddler inhaled, and sneezed softly, the sound coming out like a small snort. Shinra chuckled. He was so precious. “C’mon, little guy. Wakey-wakey.”

“Mmm....” Mordred reached a tiny hand upward, rubbing at his heavy eyes. Opening his eyes, blinking them to rid himself of sleep, Mordred gave a huge yawn.

Well, huge for a small toddler.

Shinra couldn’t help but coo softly at the sight (honestly, in the past hour, he’d spent far too long soothing fussy infants), and rub Mordred’s tummy gently. Mordred giggled. He was always ticklish on his stomach. Shinra smiled, and carried the boy to a room adjacent to the nursery. Content, Mordred laid his head against the caregiver’s shoulder, the haze of dreams lifting past his eyelids, enabling the toddler to see with refreshed, renewed energy.

The room Shinra came into was spacious, but not huge. There was a countertop with two sinks and a decent-sized tub, with no showerhead. A typical household bathroom, without a toilet or shower. The restrooms were a room away, by a clean storage room where they kept things such as extra potty chairs, diapers for the babies, and pull-ups.

Mordred opened his eyes, as he heard a door shut. The room he was in was decidedly warmer than the nursery. Pleasantly warm. The kind of warm that made the young toddler instinctively want to snuggle with someone. Mordred opened his eyes, to see blue walls, with colorful drawings of fish and bubbles. The bathroom.

Shinra smiled at him, and walked over to the tub. It was huge, and was currently full of lots of foamy bubbles. The scent of strawberries was evident. Mordred’s eyes brightened, sleepiness forgotten. Shinra chuckled.

“Awake enough to get all squeaky clean?” He ruffled the boy’s dark hair, playfully.

“Yes!” Mordred practically squealed. “Bubbles!”

Shinra laughed, and placed the boy on the countertop. Once the boy was undressed, and placed in the warm water, Shinra walked over and grabbed a small, yellow, plastic basket of bath toys.

“Alright, Mordred. You wanna play with some toys, while I wash you?” Shinra asked the toddler, showing him the array of bath toys. Mordred nodded, and looked into the basket. His selected toys was a bright, yellow, rubber ducky with a squeaker inside it, a green squeaky dragon, and a set of special markers, so Mordred could draw on the sides of the tub. The markers were different than normal markers and easily washed off.

The bath was relatively easy for Shinra. He found that to be a pleasant break from his normal day. He'd been dealing with squirmy, uncooperative babies. While Shinra gently bathed him, Mordred attacked the mountains of bubbles with the squeaky dragon, and acted out a story between the duck and the dragon. The inside of the tub was drawn with fishes and water, thanks to the boy.

Shinra grinned, pouring tear-free, watermelon-scented kids’ shampoo into his hand. He rubbed his hands together, until a foamy lather coated them, and then got Mordred’s attention.

“All right, Mordred, can you look up at the clouds for me?”

The boy giggled and nodded. Mordred looked up, squeezing his eyes shut adorably. Shinra chuckled, and began to work the shampoo into the toddler’s black hair.

“What do the clouds look like, buddy?” Shinra asked, curiously.

Mordred smiled. “I see a hippogriff flying through the sky.”

“Wow!” Shinra’s eyes widened in happiness. “That’s really cool.”

Mordred grinned wider, giving a soft hum of content. “I also see a dragon.”

Shinra chuckled. “What color are its scales?”

“Purple.”

Shinra laughed. “Okay, now lay back in the water. I’ll back sure bubbles don’t get in your eyes.”

Mordred nodded, and lay down in the water. Once his hair was thoroughly rinsed, Shinra grabbed a fluffy towel, and picked up the toddler. Swaddled in the towel, Mordred smiled, feeling more energized and awake.

Shinra looked at the clock above the sink, and smiled. He looked down at Mordred. “It’s almost time for your surprise, little buddy. Let’s dry you off, and then it’ll be time.”

Mordred nodded, his curiosity awakening. Resting his little head in the crook of the caretaker’s neck, Mordred’s voice rang out, soft and inquisitive.

“What’s my surprise?”

Shinra chuckled. “If I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise, silly. I can tell you though; I think you’ll like it.”

Mordred looked over at his crib, and saw that an outfit was not lying over the bars, like normal. Shinra always did that after a bath. What was going on?

“A new outfit is gonna be a part of the surprise, Mordred. You just relax in the towel, okay, buddy?” Shinra comfortingly patted his back. Mordred, sometimes, didn’t do well with changes in routine. The caregiver halfway wondered if it had something to do with the past abuse that the precious toddler endured in that vile home.

Mordred nodded, and pointed toward an oak rocking chair in the corner. “Mr. Shinra, could you cuddle me and tell me a story?”

Shinra beamed wide. “Of course, Mordred. Anything for my favorite little tyke.”

The minutes flew by in a blur that was filled with descriptions of fantastical beasts and heroes. Mordred found himself bundled in the towel, listening, enraptured as Shinra told him tales that the young boy could only dream of.

The clock chimed, signifying the passing of another hour. Shinra gazed upon the clock, and smiled brightly.

“It’s time, Mordred.”

Mordred’s eyes shot open, and he smiled, looking around. Upon finding nothing different with the center, his eyebrows furrowed in an adorable expression of toddler confusion. Shinra was grinning from ear to ear, looking for the entire world like a little on Christmas morning. Mordred expected the dark-brown-haired, spectacled caretaker to arise from the chair, and carry him someplace, but the man remained seated, his only action was setting the chair into a gentle, rocking movement, occasionally rubbing Mordred’s back.

His bemusement was growing greater and greater by the minute, yet, Shinra remained where he was, giving a soft, knowing, content smile as he slowly rocked the little.

Just as Mordred was about to ask what Shinra was up to, the bell alerting the caregivers of a new arrival rang out through the playroom.

Mordred turned toward the door, and gasped softly, a smile transforming his features, beautifully.


	5. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is awestruck by a certain little. Mordred instantly becomes attached.

Upon entering the center, Merlin’s eyes instantly widened in happiness. Arthur chuckled to himself, his smile just as grand. Shinra arose to his feet, Mordred still swaddled in the towel. Merlin gasped softly, his smile growing, as he gazed upon the toddler in the caregiver’s arms.

Shinra smiled warmly, “Merlin, I believe you had something for Mordred.”

“Yeah,” Merlin’s voice was nearly breathless in happiness, as he gazed up at the caretaker, and nodded. Mordred appeared awestruck, his tiny gaze shifting between the two men. Instinctively, Mordred outstretched his little arms, making grabby hands toward Merlin. Something had clicked inside the two-year-old, something Mordred knew he’d never experienced with any of the other caregivers at the center, not even Shinra, whom Mordred was very close to. All the boy could really understand right now was that he needed the raven—Merlin—to hold him.

Emotion stirred in Merlin’s chest as he saw Mordred reach for him. Adjusting the diaper bag on his shoulder, he reached out, and slipped his hands under the toddler’s arms, gently lifting the towel-clad boy, and then cradling him close. Mordred smiled.

“Hi, Mordred,” Merlin whispered, awestruck. The boy smiled, and Merlin couldn’t resist the instinct to stroke Mordred’s tiny, rosy cheek. He was perfect...so, so perfect.

Merlin momentarily looked up at Shinra. The male simply nodded, and gestured toward the bathroom with the tub. Seemingly gliding across the room with an ethereal, fluid grace, Merlin entered, and gently laid the boy on the counter, the towel underneath him. Mordred blushed a deep, scarlet red at being so exposed to somebody whom he had never met before. He may have been a toddler, but he was very modest.

Merlin merely smiled encouragingly. “I brought you a really special outfit, buddy. I hope you like it.”

Mordred smiled. So this was part of his surprise.

Merlin placed the diaper bag on the counter, and fished out the shirt, pants, diaper, and diaper paraphernalia. The shirt was light blue, with a yellow lion on the front. Black sweatpants accompanied the shirt, along with a diaper with Toothless on it.

Mordred smiled, appreciative.

“A little birdy I passed on the way here said something about a certain little who loved dragons,” Merlin said conversationally, as he put the diaper on the boy.

“I tried to get potty-trained. Hasn’t worked. Sorry,” Mordred replied, the look in his eyes apologetic. One thing he remembered from the abuse was that he was always yelled at for wearing diapers. They tried to force him to be potty trained, but it only led to messy accidents.

“Oh...” Merlin’s voice had become soft. Tears entered Mordred’s eyes, and the young boy tried to fight them. One thing he was told in the home was that only babies cried constantly. They’d “already dealt with his waterworks, now it was time to grow up!!”

Merlin gently shushed the boy, using his thumb to wipe away Mordred’s silent tears. Mordred hesitantly opened his eyes at the tender action, and gazed up at the man with a confused expression.

“There’re those beautiful eyes,” Merlin cooed, earning a shaky, teary laugh from Mordred. Merlin gently shushed him, and bent down to rub his nose against Mordred’s nose. “It’s alright, Mordred. You’re just a little boy. You’ll be able to do it in time. Don’t rush yourself. It’s perfectly okay.”

Mordred nodded. Merlin finished diapering him, and then gently helped him into a sitting position. After helping the boy into a sitting position, Merlin grabbed the short-sleeved t-shirt. Mordred held his arms up, and Merlin slipped the shirt on, with a playful exclamation of “Hi!” once Mordred’s head was through, causing Mordred to laugh, as he put his arms through the sleeves.

The pants came next, and once they were on, Merlin began to play with Mordred’s toes, causing the little to laugh hysterically, and slightly kick his feet, in a fruitless attempt at escaping.

Merlin’s heart was bursting in happiness. Mordred was perfect. So sweet, precious, and utterly perfect. Unable to resist, Merlin scooped up the boy, holding him to his chest. 

“I love you, Mordred,” Merlin found himself whispering before he could stop himself, and realize what he was doing.

Mordred was frozen, that single statement repeating over and over in his mind, like a recording. Mordred gazed up at the black-haired male, and whispered, “Really?”

“Yes, Mordred,” Merlin replied immediately, with no hesitation. “I don’t understand how anyone could not love you. You’re so innocent, so sweet, so precious, and so....little.”

Mordred’s classification was the easiest way to describe him. Little. He was little. He was innocent, forever stuck in the bliss of childhood, never to be stressed or worry about things that didn’t pertain to his own happiness. Merlin wanted so desperately to be the one to take care of all of that for Mordred, forever. Already, the blue-eyed raven couldn’t bear the thought of leaving without the boy, who would obviously flourish under the tender care of Arthur and Merlin Pendragon.

Mordred merely smiled, and wrapped his arms around Merlin’s neck. Merlin caught a whiff of the boy’s hair, and smiled, inhaling the sweet scent.

“Ooh! Someone smells like watermelon!” Merlin playfully teased. Mordred laughed, and replied.

“It’s my favorite shampoo.”

The boy pointed to the watermelon-scented, tear-free shampoo for kids, and the strawberry-scented bubble bath. Merlin instantly made a mental note of the brand: Suave Kids.

Definitely something to tell Arthur. Thankfully, they were going to go shopping and then get some lunch, if this all worked out smoothly.

“Mordred?” Merlin gently inquired.

“Mm-hmm?” Mordred replied, in answering.

“Would you like a home? Could I become one of your caregivers?” Merlin was scared to death the boy would say no, and waited for Mordred’s answer, his heart rate accelerating slightly in fear.

“You—You wanna take care of me?” the little asked, his voice quiet and shocked. Merlin, as well, was shocked that the boy would be so surprised at the notion, and once more, he felt intense, burning hatred toward the people who dared to abuse the boy.

“Yes, Mordred,” Merlin replied, firm and gentle. “My husband, Arthur, and I want nothing more than to take you home, and give you the love and care you desperately need, but we can’t do it if you’re not okay with the whole thing. So I must ask: do you want to be mine and Arthur’s little?”

Mordred couldn’t believe his luck. He was getting a home. He was going to have permanent caretakers to love him, cuddle him, play with him, kiss him goodnight, change his diapers; and someday potty train him. They’d snuggle him after nightmares, read him bedtime stories, kiss his boo-boos...It all seemed like a hazy dream that Mordred always found out of reach. Now the mist-covered faces of his future caregivers cleared, and Mordred had a momentary vision of Merlin holding him while gently rocking him in a rocking chair, a soft lullaby in some unknown, mystical tongue slipping past his lips, as he ran a hand through the sleepy Mordred’s hair.

“Yes,” Mordred said, and clung to Merlin. Merlin held him close, grabbed the re-packed diaper bag, and then exited the room, going back to the playroom. Merlin walked through the playroom, going down a yellow and blue hallway. At the end of the hall was the receptionist’s desk, where caregivers signed the official papers to have permanent custody of a little. The receptionist was smiling, amused, her black hair long and flowing. Merlin instantly recognized her: Morgause. Arthur was hunched over the desk, scrawling out information on what seemed to be hundreds of forms. Merlin laughed softly, and walked over to the blond, still carrying Mordred.

“Finally found a little to call your own?” Morgause asked with a warm, friendly smile, as she looked away from her computer screen.

Merlin nodded, his smile eager. Mordred turned his head and smiled bashfully at the receptionist. Morgause smiled and waved to the little.

“Hi, sweetie,” Morgause said. “Are you excited to be going home with your daddies?”

Mordred nodded in an eager manner. Morgause smiled. Merlin returned her pleasant smile, and gently shifted Mordred, so the little would be more comfortable. Mordred sighed happily.

“I’ve got you, Mordred,” Merlin whispered, and then kissed his forehead. Merlin gently swayed from side to side on the balls of his feet. Mordred sighed once more, content. Merlin laughed softly.

A soft, annoyed sigh from Arthur. “How many of these forms must I sign?” The blond already felt as though his hand would come off from scrawling his signature and checking boxes for what felt like forever.

Morgause laughed, and replied, “Just three more sheets, Arthur. Then I’d like to give you Mordred’s identification certificate. Speaking of which, I need to update something on that.” She got up from her seat, and walked over to a filing cabinet. She opened it, and began to sift through many folders, muttering things under her breath.

Merlin snickered softly at his husband, who heard, and glanced at him with a playful glare. Merlin looked down, favoring the little in his arms with a sweet, indulgent smile, to which Mordred smiled back.

Scrawling his signature upon the last paper, Arthur sighed, the ballpoint pen falling from his hand, head bowed in exhaustion. Merlin chuckled. His husband was always so dramatic.

“Dollophead,” Merlin muttered the nickname to himself. What had started out as an insult had quickly become a term of endearment, once the duo had realized they held feelings for one another. The same could be said, Merlin noted, for Izaya and Shizuo. Izaya had been one of Merlin’s close friends, and the two still remained in contact. It was written on all the forms that, in the unlikely turn of events where something should happen to Arthur and Merlin, Mordred would go to the care of his Uncles, Shizuo and Izaya. Merlin smiled, feeling his happiness bubble up again. Izaya had told him today that they were finally going to look for two littles to call their own.

“I heard that,” Arthur replied, playfully. He got up, and turned to his husband. “They only need your signature on the last page, under mine.”

Merlin nodded. With Arthur being the primary caregiver, only his signature was needed for most of it, but they needed Merlin’s signature on file, at least once. Still holding Mordred against his hip, Merlin walked over to the desk, scrawled his signature: “Merlin Emrys Pendragon” on the line underneath the line that read “Arthur Caspian Pendragon”, and then turned to Mordred, with a smile that spoke of the love that he was too overjoyed to adequately speak of.

Knowing what was happening; Morgause came back to the desk with Mordred’s updated identification certificate and classification papers. She gave the tan folder to Merlin, with a big smile. Arthur immediately joined his husband’s side, his smile identical to Merlin’s. Merlin opened the folder, and gasped in happiness at the name on every single paper.

Mordred Alexander Pendragon.

Mordred gasped, his smile a mile wide. Merlin whispered in his right ear and Arthur whispered into his left, both of them speaking in unison, “You’re ours forever, Mordred.”


	6. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mordred thinks about his new life with his daddies. Merlin vows to protect him.

Mordred could never remember feeling so joyous in his entire life. Every particle in him was buzzing with what seemed like untold levels of pent-up energy. He found himself grinning from ear to ear, looking between the raven who held him, and the blond who watched him with mesmerizing blue eyes.

Mordred’s new caregivers. Merlin and Arthur Pendragon.

The two nuzzled the little, causing Mordred to giggle in happiness. Mordred wrapped an arm around Arthur’s neck, pulling him into a hug. Alas, Arthur now found himself hunched over, forced to look up in order to make eye contact with the duo.

“Alright, Mordred, will you let Daddy go, so I can actually hug both you and Papa?” Arthur hoped the imploring look in his eyes would convince the toddler, for Arthur found his neck to almost be cramping up. One could only stay in such an awkward position for a short amount of time.

“Oh,” Mordred chirped, realizing the no-doubt restricting position. He let go, and Arthur arose to his full height, instantly wrapping his arms around his husband. Arthur smiled, as he felt Mordred nuzzle his chest. The boy gave a contented sigh, the sound reminding Arthur of a chirp, and he chuckled, taking the toddler into his arms, which Mordred gladly accepted.

He was no longer simply Mordred Alexander, a little waiting for DNA to determine his fate, he was Mordred Alexander Pendragon, and his one desire had been fulfilled.

He had permanent caregivers. He had a papa and daddy.

The sound of somebody gently clearing their throat was what broke the delicate mist of tranquility that shielded and blanketed the new family. Merlin was the first to acknowledge the noise, and turned, finding Shinra standing a few feet away, smiling happily. Mordred wriggled around in his daddy, Arthur’s, arms, to see who his papa was looking at. Upon seeing the caregiver who took the most care of him during his years at the center, Mordred’s smile grew and he waved to the man. Shinra laughed, waving back, and then walked to the trio. 

“Now, Mordred, you think I’d be letting you leave without these?”

Shinra revealed Raven, Fireball, and Mordred’s blanket. Mordred outstretched a hand, prompting the caregiver to give him the plush toys and blanket. Shinra snapped his fingers. Summoned by magic, a few sets of pajamas landed in Shinra’s waiting hand, a purple pacifier lying on top of the pajamas. Without prompting, he placed them in Mordred’s diaper bag, which Merlin was still carrying.

“Thank you,” Merlin whispered, only heard by Shinra.

“For what?” Shinra replied, just as silent.

“You know what,” Merlin whispered, impishly. “You gave him to us.”

Shinra smiled knowingly, and whispered. “Oh, I do have my ways of controlling fate.”

Mordred was too preoccupied with showing Daddy his dragon plushes, Arthur giving excited exclamations, and soon pretending to become “The Tickle Dragon”. Mordred’s squeals of laughter soon filled the center, his caretaker’s laughter accompanying him, just as mirthful.

Once Mordred’s laughter had died down, and the boy, panting and breathless, rested his head on Arthur’s shoulder, Shinra walked to him, and whispered, “I’ll see you soon, Mordred. Enjoy your new family.”

Arthur and Merlin shared a knowing glance between each other. It would be quite a nice surprise for their little boy.

The sun was shining, and the temperature was perfect as Merlin stepped out of the Sunshine Haven Center for Littles. Mordred was leaning against his chest, sucking contentedly on his purple pacifier. Shinra waved happily from the door, and Mordred waved back, sleepily. Merlin stroked the boy’s head, as they came upon a huge, jet black SUV. Arthur, after taking a moment to readjust the diaper bag’s shoulder strap (as he had humbly decided that from now on, Merlin’s only responsibility would be to carry their little. A declaration that Merlin found sweet, despite the fact Arthur was blushing and stammering about how “wrong” he thought that sounded, as an afterthought.), opened the door behind the passenger side seat. A navy blue car seat waited, with the logo “Littlesville” written on the side. It was a reliable store, its merchandise built especially for littles. With the existence of magic, it was also a lifesaver. The car seat was enchanted to change sizes as Mordred grew. According to his classification papers, Mordred’s headspace was that of a toddler around five years old. He’d mature to that, and then be in headspace the rest of his life. Such was the need for the car seat. It was the law, of course, that toddlers of chronological age be in one, but, depending on the child’s headspace, the required safety device—be it a car seat or a booster seat— was also the law. The little had to be in the seat at all times, whenever on a car trip.

Merlin nuzzled Mordred, who he could see was on the verge of sleep, and then placed the little in the car seat. The two-year-old yawned, the pacifier plopping into his lap, and rubbed his eyes, looked around blearily as he was properly buckled in. Once Merlin had him strapped in, he grabbed the pacifier, gently pressing the rubber nipple against Mordred’s lips. Mordred opened his mouth for the pacifier, and, once it was in, gave it a few sucks, and then simply let it stay put in his mouth.

“You’re so adorable,” Merlin whispered, brushing aside Mordred’s soft black hair. “Papa loves you so much.”

Mordred gave an adorable, dimply grin behind the pacifier. Merlin took out his phone, taking a picture of the obviously happy boy. Mordred giggled softly. After closing the door, Merlin took the diaper bag, despite Arthur’s assurances of “I got it, alright? You just worry about yourself and get in.” However, Merlin easily took the bag, and then walked around the car, climbing into the middle seat, directly beside Mordred, who was nearing dreamland. Merlin placed the diaper bag in the floorboard, and then quickly fastened himself.

“Papa...” Mordred murmured sleepily.

“Yes, Mordred?” Merlin took out the white earbud he’d had in.

“I have Fireball and Raven, please?” The boy was battling the urge to yawn, naptime becoming a desperate essential. Merlin nodded, opening the diaper bag, where they had put the little’s plushes. Once the two dragons were freed, Merlin smiled, victorious, and nestled them into the car seat with Mordred.

“Guard him well,” Merlin ordered the stuffed dragons, as though they were honestly the protectors of the little boy. Mordred, having noticed the tone, chuckled, and spoke.

“Papa, I a big boy. I no need to be ‘tected,” the two-year-old said, insistent that he could protect himself.

“Nope,” Merlin replied with a smile. “I’m not falling for that, Mordred.”

Mordred pouted, playfully. “But, Papa...”

“Nuh-uh,” Merlin said. “You’re always gonna need to be protected.” He kissed Mordred’s forehead, and whispered. “Papa and Daddy are gonna guard you, forever. We’ll never leave you.”

Mordred smiled sleepily, letting the subject of his independence drop. He really was just a little boy, and, let’s be honest, a two-year-old couldn’t accurately defend himself, so what better guardians than Daddy, Papa, and two of the most fearsome dragons to ever exist.

Yeah, Mordred knew as he was dozing off to the feel of Merlin stroking his hair, and the sweet sound of piano music drifted through the speakers, that his wish had been granted. He had a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, hits, and reviews. Summer vacation gives me lots of time to write, so expect lots of updates. This chapter was originally gonna be Shizuo and Izaya's experience at the Sunshine Haven Center for Littles, but I decided to wait. Next chapter, Shizaya family fluffiness, and Mordred's first adventure with Daddy and Papa.


	7. Love

Now, Shizuo Heiwajima was a modest person. Modest, considerate, sweet...All could’ve easily worked to describe the blond Alpha. However, there was one thing about Shizuo that was not particularly desirable, and so it took a very special person to love him. Orihara Izaya, whom Shizuo could easily consider to be his own, personal addiction.

Corrupted. That could easily be used to describe the love story between two of the richest, most powerful Alphas in the community, but Shizuo and Izaya ignored their words most of the time. People were just too narrow-minded to understand.

The one trait about him that made it unappealing to spend more than two minutes with him, was the simple fact that Shizuo wasn’t patient and had a rather, fierce temper.

By the time traffic had finally let up, Shizuo was muttering under his breath in annoyance. He had littles to adopt and there was no way he was gonna wait!

A familiar hand touched his thigh, and Shizuo looked down, finding Izaya slowly tracing random designs on his jeans. Shizuo smiled softly at the gesture, exhaling, letting his boyfriend continue his ministrations.

“And thus, the god’s presence submitted the fierce monster into total silence,” Izaya’s voice broke the quiet. Shizuo groaned, and made a move to smack the raven’s arm. Izaya easily dodged away, and spoke in a mockingly hurt voice, “Now, Shizu-chan, you’d seriously want the center to wonder why your boyfriend has a mark on him?”

“Shut up with your god-complex,” Shizuo snarled. He turned the dial to turn on the radio. The song, “A Thousand Years” by Christina Perri began to play. Blushing in embarrassment, fumbling with the radio, Shizuo quickly turned it off, his cheeks beet red. Izaya started laughing.

“Aw....Shizu, that’s so sweet!”

“Shut up!” Shizuo whimpered. “It’s a good song.”

Seeing his lover’s intense embarrassment, Izaya merely chuckled, and then intertwined their fingers together, for Shizuo was currently only driving with his left hand.

“I love you too.” Izaya softly murmured.

 

A lack of Mordred didn’t know unnoticed for long by young Ryugamine Mikado and Masaomi Kida. The boys were in their usual spot, in a corner of the huge colorful rug in the playroom. Children chattered and played all around them. Kida set about grabbing the goblins and dragons plastic figures, while Mikado grabbed the huge container of blocks. While Kida set up the game, Mikado; with an adorable grunt of effort, got up off from his sitting position, and toddled over to the yellow table where Mordred would always be found drawing pictures of magnificent beasts to show them. Mikado froze when he found the crayons in their normal place in the center of the table with two other crayon boxes. No pictures or Mordred.

In a rush of toddler panic, Mikado tried to run as fast as his little legs could carry him toward the nursery. Mordred was probably just playing a game of hide and seek, and was waiting for him and Kida to find him.

With a cute grunt of effort, Mikado pushed open the nursery door. He dragged a red, plastic chair over to keep the door open, and then set about toddling through the darkened nursery to find his friend.

“Mordred,” Mikado loudly whispered. “You playing hide and seek?”

No response. There was deathly silence, and....was that a snake monster’s arm poking out of the closet?!

Mikado stumbled back, his meaty toddler hands flying over his mouth. He fell onto his back, narrowly missing hitting his little head on the sharp corner of a crib.

Fear coursing through his veins, Mikado took to rapidly crawling toward the crib he knew was Mordred’s. He found himself too frightened to run, lest he awaken the spooky monsters that, no doubt, were hiding in the shadows, waiting to gobble him up for an afternoon snack.

Mikado grabbed ahold of the bars to push himself up. Once he was stable on his feet, Mikado spoke.

“Mordred, you wanna play with me and Kida, today? We don’t mind.”

He turned, and looked inside the crib. Nothing was there. Just a mattress with sheets scattered with green comets. No Mordred. No stuffies (stuffies was Mikado’s preferred term for plush toy), and no blanket.

Mikado scampered out of the nursery, and instantly ran to Shinra, whom Mikado knew he could find out Mordred’s whereabouts from.

“Where Mordred gone?” Mikado asked, after tugging on the man’s coat. Shinra looked down from where he was filling a few cartoon bowls with Goldfish crackers, and he smiled great big.

“Mordred got my surprise for him. He has a papa and a daddy, now. You and Kida should have the same fate later today.”

Mikado gasped, and flung his arms around Shinra’s legs.

“You got us a family! You got us a family!”

Shinra laughed. “Yup, I sure did. Up you go, Mr. Mikado!”

Mikado giggled as he was picked up by the caretaker. Shinra placed the boy on his hip, and, as he continued with the Goldfish crackers, he spoke. “Mordred’s new caretakers are very good friends of mine. In fact—Mordred doesn’t know this yet, so it’s gonna be a secret between us—I’m gonna become Mordred’s Uncle.”

Mikado gasped happily. “Wow! He’s so lucky!”

“With your surprise, you and Kida will be very lucky, too. I promise.”

Mikado smiled, and Shinra handed him a bowl of Goldfish crackers. His smile remained as he began to snack on the baked, cheese-flavored crackers.

Shinra grinned at the boy. Life was looking up for him.

 

“Shizuo, hurry up!” Izaya couldn’t help but bounce in place as his boyfriend got out of the car, too slow in the raven’s opinion.

Shizuo chuckled, closing his door and locking it. “Relax, flea. We’re here, and they’re not gonna disappear.”

Izaya crossed his arms over his chest, and then pouted indignantly. “We’ve been madly in love for a year now, and you still insist upon comparing me to that horrid, vile, bloodsucking bug. How rude, Shizu-chan.”

“I wouldn’t say we’re ‘madly in love’...” Shizuo began, and tried not to burst into hysterical laughter as Izaya’s face became deathly murderous. “I’d say that I’m beyond madly in love with you.”

Izaya snorted softly in amusement. “You’re a suck-up, Shizu-chan, but I love you more than anything.”

Shizuo gave an exaggerated, sugary smile, and then opened the door for his boyfriend.

 

Kida and Mikado were in the middle of their game, with Mikado currently trying to have the guards protect the goblin prince from the Dragon Lord, Draygonis. As most littles were instinctively distracted by noise, the sound of the entry bell snapped them out of their trance involving castles and goblins.

The duo whom they saw enter the center was...interesting, to say the least. A man dressed in all black, wearing an expensive fur-trim parka, dragged in a blond, who looked very out of place wearing what the young little thought was a suit. If he had been old enough to comprehend “irony” and had witnessed Mordred’s adoption, Mikado would’ve laughed, for this was the second time a blond and a raven had entered the center today. Alas the little had no knowledge of who had taken in his friend. All Mikado knew is that Mr. Shinra would become related to Mordred.

Both boys were surprised to find the duo walking toward them. The raven was practically bouncing over, clearly excited.

“Well, hi there,” the black-haired, sepia-eyed man chirped conversationally. “I’m guessing that you’re Mikado, whom Shinra has told me so much about.”

Under such praise, the boy merely blushed, and nodded. “I’m Mikado. He’s my friend, Kida.” Mikado pointed to the blond-haired boy. Kida waved in acknowledgement, and then went back to the castle, resuming the game by himself, for it was evident that Mikado was now distracted.

“It’s nice to meet you, both.” The scarlet-eyed raven smiled. Mikado smiled back. “I’m Izaya, and this is my boyfriend, Shizu-chan.”

“It’s Shizuo Heiwajima, flea,” the blond muttered. From his place on the floor, Izaya smacked Shizuo’s knee, earning a low utterance of “Ow,” from the blond.

“Shut up, Shizu-chan. I like the nickname,” Izaya said, looking upward at his boyfriend with a sweet smile. Mikado giggled softly. These two were silly.

Rather proudly, Shinra sauntered forward. He came to Mikado’s side, and bent down on his haunches. Mikado looked up at him, and the caretaker spoke.

“Mikado, do you and Kida want a forever home, able to live together all the time?” Shinra gazed at him, knowing that once all information was out, Mikado would become a giggling, little, manic fireball of energy.

“Yeah!” Mikado exclaimed. “We’d be brothers, right?”

“That’s right!” Shinra said. “Shizuo and Izaya are good friends of mine, as well, same as Mordred’s caretakers, Arthur and Merlin. Izaya and Shizuo wouldn’t mind becoming caregivers to both of you. You’d get to see Mordred all the time!”

“Wow!” Mikado laughed, bouncing up and down on his bottom, padded by a pull-up. “So we’d all be one big, happy family, together?”

Izaya smiled hugely. “That’s the idea, Mikado. So...do you want Shizu-chan and I to become your caregivers?”

In answer, both boys instantly ran to the two, hugging them, tightly. Maroon eyes widening in surprise, Izaya hugged the two back. Shinra watched with a smile, as the two littles ran to Shizuo, giving him the same treatment.

“I’ll most definitely take that as a yes,” Shinra said, laughing.

Shizuo arose from his crouched position, holding Kida, who had his arms around the older blond’s neck. “Alright, Shinra, let’s get the paperwork over with.” Shizuo clearly wasn’t enthusiastic about all the papers it took to adopt a little.

Shinra chuckled. “Arthur survived, Shizuo. You will, too.”

 

Speaking of Arthur, he was on cloud nine. A glance in the rearview mirror showed Mordred, asleep in his car seat, pacifier hanging out of his mouth, onto his shoulder, a small strand of drool attached to the rubber nipple and the boy’s mouth. Merlin had fallen asleep, as well, his head against the padded side of the little’s car seat. Arthur could hear the faint piano notes and bird sounds of Merlin’s ambient music track coming from the earbud that fell out of his ear.

Arthur smiled.

He turned off the car, and turned around in his seat. He gently shook Merlin’s leg, and spoke, “Hey, Merlin. Come on, you gotta get up. C’mon, love.”

“Ungh...” Merlin groaned. “Leave me alone, dollophead.”

“I couldn’t,” Arthur said, with a smile.

“Prat,” Merlin muttered. Arthur chuckled softly.

“I love you, too, idiot.” At Arthur’s words, Merlin peeked open an eye, a playful glare on his face.

“And to think you loved me,” Merlin said, in a playfully scornful voice.

“You know I do,” Arthur replied, with a glint in his eyes that he knew Merlin couldn’t resist. Merlin sighed with a smile, and reached to unfasten the sleeping Mordred from his restraints. As soon as the restraint across Mordred’s chest was undone, the boy groaned, stirring from his sleep. He sat up, and rubbed his eyes with his tiny, little hands. His pacifier rolled off of him, into the seat. Mordred looked around, with disoriented sleepiness.

“Have a nice nap, Mordred?” Merlin asked, as he continued unbuckling the little.

“Uh-huh,” Mordred murmured, not fully awake. He gave a huge yawn. Arthur couldn’t help the “Awww....” that escaped his lips.

Merlin effortlessly picked up the boy. The violet pacifier rolled to the back of Mordred’s car seat. Mordred started looking around.

“What’re you looking for, angel?” Arthur mentally smacked his forehead. That was way to girly of a nickname in his opinion. Jeez, Merlin was so much better at this. Mordred answered though, sleepy.

“Where’s my binky?”

Before Arthur had a chance to reply, Merlin was already on top of things.

“Got it!” Merlin exclaimed, producing the pacifier from the seat. Mordred gave a soft hum of content, and turned around. He opened his mouth expectantly, and once Merlin had wiped the pacifier off on his jeans, he popped it into Mordred’s awaiting mouth. Mordred smiled, content, and rested his head against his Papa’s shoulder.

The trio entered the mall. It was surprisingly not as crowded as one would expect for a place on a Saturday. Arthur exhaled, and turned to Merlin for guidance. Where to first?

“Let’s find Mordred some bath toys, and stuff. He told me some things about himself at the center.”

Arthur nodded, with a chuckle. “Yes, Shinra said he loved dragons. Mordred’s file we were mailed said the same thing, too.”

At the mention of dragons, the toddler’s lethargy melted away.

“Dwagons?” the word came out slightly lisped around the pacifier. Merlin and Arthur chuckled in amusement, and Mordred found himself shifted onto Merlin’s hip, enabling the little to look around with more freedom.

“You want us to get you some dragon toys, Mordred? Papa was also gonna find that shampoo and bubble bath you love.”

Mordred nodded rapidly, a smile evident by his now-pronounced dimples. The toddler took out his pacifier, holding it in a tiny fist. “Yeah, Papa.”

Merlin smiled, and kissed Mordred’s chubby cheeks, earning a laugh from him. Arthur slipped his iPhone out of his pocket, taking a picture of his two favorite people.

“I’ll be back in a little bit,” Arthur said, once his phone was off and placed in his pocket. “There are a few things I wanna look for. You wanna meet me at the food court for lunch in half an hour?”

Merlin nodded. “Sounds good. What’re you looking for, exactly?” The question was spoke with a dubious expression.

Arthur grinned sweetly, and kissed his husband’s cheek. “I’m looking for an excuse to spoil you and our little,” he whispered into Merlin’s ear. Merlin blushed pink.

“Don’t get into too much trouble by yourself, dollophead. I may not be able to run to your rescue.”

Arthur gave a look of mock hurt. “I’m not a troublemaker.”

Merlin playfully rolled his eyes.

The blond bent down slightly to look at Mordred. “Daddy will be back in a little bit, okay? Don’t cause Papa too much mischief, alright, hobgoblin?” He ruffled Mordred’s black hair, identical to Merlin’s midnight-colored locks.

Mordred giggled, and nodded in understanding. Arthur grinned mischievously, and whispered into his ear, “I never said you couldn’t cause a tiny bit of mischief.”

Mordred covered his mouth, giggling. Merlin smirked, but pretended not to hear their words.

With that final statement, Arthur walked off.

“Alright, little guy.” Merlin grunted softly, hoisting Mordred up a bit more. “Let’s go have some fun.”

First stop: Toys.

 

After what seemed like a prolonged eternity, Izaya Orihara proudly walked out of the Sunshine Haven Center for Littles, a little on each hip. Kida and Mikado looked dangerously close to being down for the count. Excitement could be utterly exhausting for littles.

Once the duo was safely strapped in to their car seats, the new family drove off, the four of them having agreed to a nice day relaxing at home, and then a day full of fun and adventure tomorrow.

In his last moments of alertness, Kida looked over at Mikado, and gave him a sleepy thumbs-up. Mikado grinned, before he closed his eyes to sleep, the blond little joining him in the world of dreams a few moments later.

Making sure his sound and flash was off, Izaya turned around in the passenger seat, and snapped a picture of the two boys asleep in their car seats.

“Sweet dreams,” Izaya whispered, knowing that the boys would instinctively hear him. “Momma loves you both.”

Izaya couldn’t be certain, but he was positive he saw the littles give content smiles in their sleep.

 

“Wow...” Mordred was awestruck as Merlin walked into McFinnigan’s Toyland of Wonder. The place was dimmed, and lanterns floated around, illuminating the room. The ceiling was obviously enchanted, and looked like the vast cosmos shined down. Mordred gasped happily, as a shooting star whizzed by. Realistic dragon figurines roared and breathed fire from their shelves. A goblin animatronic bowed and tipped his hat to the duo, with a cheerful greeting of, “Hello, newcomer!”

Mordred giggled, and waved to the toy.

“It’s magical, isn’t it, love?” Merlin asked, finding himself transfixed as well. He may have been a grown man, but he’d loved this place since he was a child.

“Uh-huh,” Mordred agreed, nodding, as he looked around. He gasped in wonder, and pointed toward a particular display that caught his eye. Merlin followed his gaze.

The object that had so deeply enraptured young Mordred was a necklace. It shimmered in the shop’s dim light, and Merlin walked closer to inspect it. The necklace was a gold chain with a silver and green pendant embroidered with a dragon. Soft noises of interest escaping his lips, a younger mindset momentarily taking over, Mordred clenched and unclenched his right hand, reaching for the necklace.

“Ah, Merlin! It’s been a while, lad. How’ve you been?”

Merlin looked up. Behind the counter was an elderly man with a long, white beard. His outfit was old, appearing to be a commoner’s outfit from medieval times. His blue eyes twinkled with happiness. Samuel McFinnigan. A rather eccentric old man, but wonderful with children, littles, and mids alike. Mids were a classification who was forever stuck in the headspace of someone thirteen to eighteen. McFinnigan’s shop mostly dealt with things children and littles would like, but he too held things that would be of interest to teenagers and mids. Things such as cool t-shirts, bracelets, and necklaces, mostly centering more around the Goth style.

Merlin smiled. “I’ve never been better, sir.”

The man suddenly took notice of the toddler in Merlin’s arms. “Ah! How wonderful! I officially have a new customer to try out my new shipment of plushes!”

Mordred giggled, smiling at the prospect. Merlin smiled, and chuckled.

“Mr. McFinnigan, I’d like you to meet Mordred. Arthur and I adopted him from a center today. He’s a little.”

Merlin received a nod in understanding. “What’s his headspace, if you do not mind me asking? I’m only curious.”

“Not a problem,” Merlin replied. “Biologically, he’s two years old. His files said that his headspace was five. So, he could regress anywhere younger than five.”

McFinnigan nodded with a smile. He noticed Mordred reaching for the necklace. “Hmm, curious little tyke. Do you have a mid, as well?”

Merlin shook his head ‘no’, just as amused as the owner. “No, we don’t.”

Becoming irked that his papa wasn’t getting the message, Mordred continued to reach, adorable little grunts of effort escaping his lips. Childlike wonder had caused him to regress, but, internally, Mordred found this to be the worse time, for he found he couldn’t communicate verbally. Therefore, he went with the next, instinctive gesture, reaching.

The realization of such a thing made Merlin internally smack his forehead. A little couldn’t control when they regressed. It was like instinct.

“You like the necklace, Mordred?” Merlin asked, cheerfully. At the little’s eager nod, Mr. McFinnigan smiled, and grabbed one, gift-wrapped in black paper with a crimson bow. He handed it over. Mordred gently took it, and then handed it to Merlin, giving his papa a soft, baby kiss on the cheek. Merlin’s eyes widened in surprise. It had been for him!

Mordred blinked, finding himself back in his biological mindset. He looked around, confused slightly. Regression always did that to him. Left him with a bemused train of thought. The feel of Merlin kissing the back of his head made him turn to face his caregiver. Mordred gave a small smile, and leaned against his papa’s chest.

“I love you, Mordred,” Merlin whispered, kissing the crown of Mordred’s head. Mordred smiled.

“Love you too, Papa.”

A moment of peace between the little and caregiver, and then Mordred asked, with childlike, mischievous intrigue, “So...Where are the plushes?”

Merlin started laughing. “C’mon, Mordred.”

Later, Merlin found himself walking out with two bags. One with plush toys, and the other held a dragon-shaped nightlight, an adorable set of footie pajamas that looked like Toothless (it even had wings and a tail, much to Mordred’s delight), and a mobile with hippogriffs and dragons. Mordred was leaning against Merlin’s shoulder, sucking on his pacifier.

They met Arthur close to the food court. The blond was walking out of Hot Topic, two bags on each arm, and a box of chocolate Pocky in his left hand.

Merlin gave him an incredulous look. “Seriously, dollophead? I didn’t think you were into stores like this?”

“Hey!” Arthur was quick to defend himself. “I’m not behind the times, Merlin. I’ve been in here before, contrary to popular belief. You’ve been listening to my sister too much.”

Merlin chuckled. Morgana had always thought Arthur wasn’t modern enough.

“I guarantee one bag is just filled with Pocky,” Merlin replied. Arthur blushed a shade of pink, but tried to hide it.

“Maybe...” the blond trailed off, guilty.

Merlin rolled his eyes, impishly. “Dollophead.”

The two soon found themselves relaxing in the food court, enjoying each other’s company over a lunch of pizza and soft drinks. Mordred was grinning widely, his little face already covered in pizza sauce and cheese. Arthur chuckled, and reached over, grabbing a napkin. Mordred wasn’t too pleased at the prospect of being clean, and tried to turn away, however, he was back against Merlin, so he couldn’t get very far. Merlin chuckled at them.

Once finished, Arthur triumphantly leaned back, snatching another piece of pepperoni pizza. “I win, Mordred.”

Mordred pouted slightly, but brightened up as Merlin held the slice of cheese pizza up for him to take a bite. Not more than two seconds after having his face wiped, Mordred found the area around his mouth covered in sauce. The cheese had slid off the pizza, and hung halfway out of his mouth. Dismayed, Mordred reached up with his hands, stuffing the cheese in his mouth, his fingers effectively getting messy, again. Mordred smiled, victorious, but whether it was due to the fact he had pizza or was messy again, that remained uncertain.

Arthur sighed. His wiping had been for nothing. Oh, well. Their little was happy, and that’s what mattered.

“I win, Daddy,” Mordred said, once he’d swallowed the bite of pizza. He smiled cutely, and held up his hands, red with sauce. Unable to resist, Arthur snapped a picture of the adorable boy.

“Appears so,” Arthur replied. Mordred beamed. Arthur revealed one of his boxes of Pocky. With an impish smile, Arthur gave one to Mordred, smiling as the boy ate the chocolate-covered biscuit stick. Merlin sighed. He didn’t really want his little hyped up on sugar yet. Arthur chuckled, grabbing a stick of Pocky, and nibbling on the treat.

“If he gets cavities, you are gonna be the one to take him to Gaius.” Merlin narrowed his eyes, dangerously. Arthur gulped. The Pocky stick was lying in between his teeth. Arthur bit off a small bite, and held it in between his pointer finger and thumb, occasionally nibbling at it.

Gaius, Merlin’s father figure, had gone to school long enough to become a doctor, and then he turned around and went to school again, to become a dentist. Arthur had cringed when he found out, as he had never been one to tolerate that much schooling. Gaius usually just did dentist work as a way to get some extra spending money.

“Alright,” Arthur said, in reply. “You seriously think I’m that irresponsible?”

“Of course not, love,” Merlin replied, in a sickly sweet tone, his smile evidently sarcastic and forced. Arthur snorted, and then began laughing. The sarcastic smile eventually became an authentic grin on Merlin’s face, and he found himself chuckling.

Yep, life was definitely looking up.

Later, that evening, the two were finally driving home, Mordred asleep in the backseat, sucking on his pacifier.

Arthur occasionally snuck glances at his husband. The night was illuminated by a beautiful full moon. Shadows and moonlight were in combat, shining upon Merlin and making the blue-eyed raven appear otherworldly. Arthur gasped softly, literally finding his breath almost taken away. Reluctantly, he shifted his gaze back, straight ahead. Forest glided by on both sides of the road.

“I’m not oblivious, Arthur,” Merlin said softly, chuckling. Arthur glanced down, and saw Merlin offer his hand, currently appearing a bluish-pale color, thanks to the combination of shadows and moonlight. Arthur exhaled, and his desire won out. He placed his hand into Merlin’s warmer hand, slightly trembling as Merlin’s thumb ran along his knuckles. Merlin chuckled, barely heard, and brought Arthur’s hand up, placing a kiss upon it. Arthur blushed furiously.

“Quit trying to seduce me,” Arthur muttered through clenched teeth.

“Whoever said I was?” Merlin replied, colloquially. “Although, I could right now, if you wish.”

Arthur groaned softly, blushing. “No,” he managed to reply. Merlin smiled softly.

“Fine.”

A few minutes later, they arrived at what appeared to be a giant mansion. Three stories, quite a few windows, French doors leading inside, a balcony leading off the master bedroom and off the guest rooms, a fountain with statues of mermaids in the center of a circular, gravel driveway leading into two huge garages.

Arthur Pendragon was always rather happy to show off his lavish fortune. This home had made a slight dent in his millions of dollars, but it was nothing he couldn’t replenish. The blond snuck a glance at his little, still sound asleep in his car seat, and smiled. Mordred would have the best life ever.

“You get Mordred, and I’ll get our stuff,” Merlin said. Arthur nodded. Arguing against Merlin Emrys Pendragon never did any good. While Merlin effortlessly glided around the SUV, to get their bags from the mall from the trunk. Arthur walked around, opening up Mordred’s door. The lights in the SUV turned on, as a result. Mordred groaned sleepily, his face scrunching up. He sucked on his pacifier a few times. Arthur quickly unbuckled him, gently taking him out of the car.

Mordred yawned softly, and nuzzled into the soft, fleece-like fabric of his daddy’s hoodie. Arthur rubbed the boy’s back, and then gently patted his bottom, soothingly.

“Daddy?” Mordred tiredly asked.

“Yes, little hobgoblin?” Arthur inquired, shifting Mordred’s position to cradle him in one arm, as Arthur fiddled with his keys, trying to unlock the door.

“Where are we?”

Arthur opened the door. Soft, orange light spilled through, and the scent of vanilla and cinnamon entered the air, courtesy of the small scented candles that Merlin had lit and put up in high places, such as the mantle and entertainment center, in case Mordred became curious and accidentally burnt himself, or set the mansion on fire. Who knew with a curious little?

Arthur smiled. Home sweet home.

“You’re home, Mordred,” Arthur answered the little’s question. Mordred looked around, and gasped in wonder. It was beautiful....

The floors were stained hardwood, smooth and shiny (and no doubt perfect to slide on in socks), a rug and a coffee table inhabited the center of the room. There was a couch, with end tables on both sides, and two huge, matching armchairs to accompany the couch. A perfect set. A lamp was on the end table on the left side of the couch. Behind the couch was a serving window, allowing Mordred to see into the kitchen. He couldn’t see much, just an island with a stove and marble countertop, with four, black dining chairs facing it. There was a black refrigerator, and a computer desk was seen, with a shiny, silver computer. The desk was on the left side of the fridge, and on the right side of the fridge, there was another marble countertop with a sink and stainless steel appliances. Mordred looked through the entryway into the kitchen, and saw that the floor was beige tiles, and there was a beautiful, circular, black dining table, with four chairs around it, and a cool, green and white highchair. Mordred couldn’t see much else.

Casting his gaze away from the kitchen, Mordred saw that, in front of the TV, there was a huge entertainment center with a giant flat-screen TV on top of it. Millions of movies were neatly sorted in the cabinets, and a Wii game system was hooked up on the floor. Two huge speakers who on either side of the entertainment center, and there was even speakers installed inside the walls.

Mordred gasped softly, enthralled. Adorable. He didn’t even have to say anything, and Daddy was walking into the kitchen. Mordred saw that, against the wall he couldn’t see, there was a black oven, another entryway leading into the hallway, and there was a huge pantry on the other side of the wall, and then there was another marble countertop. The kitchen also held seemingly thousands of drawers and cabinets. The boy barely had time to register a few things, before Daddy was walking back to the living room, and sitting on the couch, slouching slightly, Mordred lying on his chest.

“Me and Papa will show you the rest of the house tomorrow, okay?” Arthur said. Mordred nodded, content to snuggle with Daddy. “It’s really late, buddy, and about time for all littles to head on off to dreamland.”

“Aw...” Mordred pouted. “Daddy, I’m not tired.”

Arthur chuckled softly. “You will be, in a little bit.”

Merlin came in a moment later, hauling bags from the mall. He cast a look at the cuddling duo, and gave an annoyed expression.

“Arthur, some help would seriously be appreciated,” Merlin said. Arthur’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, for Merlin was carrying two of his bags, one on each arm, and then Arthur’s four bags from Hot Topic, one on each arm, and one in each hand. “C’mon. There’s more bags in the car, and we’ve gotta finish setting up Mordred’s room.”

“Wh—Oh! Right!” Arthur deposited the toddler little onto the couch and jogged across the room, outside to the car. He opened the door, and once he was halfway out, he called back to Merlin, “Just put the Pocky, vanilla bean ice cream, and hot fudge in the freezer! Love you, Mer!” and then he was gone.

Merlin sighed, shaking his head. That cabbage head...

Once the ice cream was in the freezer, and the Pocky and hot fudge was in the refrigerator, Merlin cast a glance over at the analog clock over the entryway into the hall.

7:50pm. Just enough time to finish decorating the nursery and get Mordred to bed by 8:30.

Thank the gods for magic.

Merlin sighed, with a smile. From the refrigerator, he grabbed a blue sippy cup. It had no handles on the sides, and was about the same height as a baby bottle. The lid was screwed on, and the cup was already filled with cold soymilk. According to the information on him, Mordred was lactose intolerant.

After watering it down a bit, Merlin popped it into the microwave and heated it up. Once it was done (with Merlin watching it to make sure it didn’t curdle), the overprotective papa took it out of the microwave. Making sure the lid was on tight, Merlin walked back to the living room, finding Mordred curled up on the couch, nearing sleep. He gently picked up the boy, and then sat down in one of the giant, plush armchairs, practically laying sideways in it, as he drew his knees up slightly, and laid against a soft couch pillow reclined in the corner of the armchair. Mordred yawned widely, and Merlin gave a gentle shake to the little, coaxing him to a state of semi-wakefulness.

“There’s Papa’s sleepy boy,” Merlin whispered with a smile. Mordred giggled softly, and snuggled into his papa. Merlin gently jostled him again. This time Mordred opened his eyes, face contorted into an expression of sleepy confusion.

“Papa...I sleepy,” Mordred grumbled, gazing at the older raven with tired eyes.

“I know, little one. Papa’s got something that’ll help you sleep really good tonight,” Merlin coaxed. Mordred noticed the cup in Merlin’s right hand. Mordred sleepily reached, curious. Merlin chuckled softly, and kept a hand on the sippy cup, as Mordred held the sides, and slowly gulped down the warm soymilk. Instinctively, Merlin found his other hand sliding upward to run through Mordred’s soft locks of raven hair. Mordred continued to drink from the sippy cup.

Warmth enveloped the little. In his tired state, Mordred found his eyes growing heavy, and couldn’t find the strength to fight it. He would’ve yawned, except he couldn’t find the strength to part from the sippy cup, or the delicious, flowing stream of warm soymilk. He felt a quilt cover him, and could vaguely hear Merlin speaking in a low, mellifluous voice. The steamed soymilk was easily warming him from head to toe, and Mordred was in fierce combat with a worthy adversary: the will to stay awake just a bit longer, as to hear his Papa’s musical voice.

Merlin gazed down at the little, and smiled softly. Already there was only about a quarter of the soymilk left. Merlin gently took the bottom of the cup, and tilted it up, so Mordred could once again get a steady stream of milk. The soft sound of Mordred breathing through his nose and his soft gulps was the only sound in the room. Merlin could not remember ever feeling so content in his life, and he couldn’t help but think how lucky he was. He had a husband whom he was madly in love with, and had a little who, no matter how old he appeared, would always want his Papa’s snuggles and love.

The soymilk was gone sooner than both, caregiver and little would’ve liked. As he gave up the cup, a dismayed pout could be seen on Mordred’s face. However, lethargy quickly won out, and the boy yawned, exhausted. He wrapped his arms around Merlin, falling asleep, and Merlin sighed, reluctant to leave the chair and place Mordred in his crib. It felt so right to have him cuddled up to him, that Merlin just wanted to stay put the rest of the night, and let Mordred sleep, but it was best to set up routine from the very beginning.

With a sigh, Merlin got up, and carried the little upstairs. They entered Mordred’s blue nursery, decorated with hippogriffs and dragons. The crib was huge, and an armada of stuffed animals awaited their young master, to guard him as he slept. After Mordred was gently placed in the crib, and tucked in, Merlin snapped his fingers, causing the mobile above to spin, and with that, he turned on the dragon nightlight and left the room to let the boy sleep in peace.


	8. Of Looming Threats and Ideal Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A threat is looming. The first morning between caretakers and littles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, loves.

The second Merlin turned out the light to his little’s nursery, events were set in motion. Perhaps if Mordred had opened an eye, and begged his papa to let him sleep with the light on, this wouldn’t have happened.

Ha. Very funny. We all know that fate cannot be avoided, no matter how nasty it is.

As the shadows instantaneously cloaked the room, ominous moonlight streaming in through the curtains, Mordred gave a soft, fussing sort of noise, and rolled over.

At the same time...a dagger was thrown into a wall.

 

“It is time,” a deep, creepy voice spoke, from the darkness of his hideout.

“M-Master,” a voice stuttered. “They’re not ready for this. You cannot—“

“Do not question me, Christopher! I need the blood of three Eternal Children to complete this. All the other ones you’ve brought, their blood has been tainted.”

“But, sire...” a boy with dirty-blond hair, wearing black jeans and a dark green t-shirt stammered. “They’re the Pure Ones. Their blood is not tainted by the poison of grown society.”

His master scoffed. “That is not true for all. Legend is wrong. ‘Pure Ones’ and ‘the Eternal Children’ are merely sugary titles etched into civilization, so the pathetic mortals will worship them as though they are messiahs. No one, dear Christopher, is a ‘Pure One’. Truly, in my eyes, ‘littles’, as they call them, are just mutants. Disgraces to the human world. In all honesty, who wants to chase after a full grown man, just to change his soggy diaper?”

“Master, that’s not the point. If you’d listen, according to legend, people are given the classification, because if they aren’t, they’d suffer a life that could lead them into insanity. That’s why it the gods, when they created everything, made everything how it is today. The classifications and all.”

“Christopher, do not take me for an idiot!” Sakaryus was becoming more irate by the minute. “The littles you sent me, their blood was tainted and would...not...work! I have found three that I know for a fact, will work. They are truly ‘the Pure Ones’.”

Christopher gulped, trying not to cower.

“You have two weeks to get them to me. If not...you will die.”

Christopher nodded, bowed, and left the room. As he walked down the hall, he whispered a reply, “Yes, Father.”

 

Izaya Orihara couldn’t have been more content, for he actually woke up normally the following morning.

“Good morning, flea,” Shizuo whispered, kissing the raven tenderly. Izaya chuckled, smiling, letting his protozoan lavish him in attention. He rolled over into Shizuo’s arms, and sighed, content.

“Perfect,” Izaya said. Shizuo smiled.

“I couldn’t agree more.”

The sound of littles awakening was the icing on the cake, and Shizuo practically lunged out of bed, grinning like a child on Christmas morning, bolting toward the nursery.

“Monumental moment!” Shizuo cried. “I’m gonna get them first, flea!”

Izaya sped after him. “No fair, Shizu. We agreed it was gonna be me first! You were hogging all their attention last night.”

“And I was proud to do so!”

The race into the nursery ended seemingly a blink of the eye later. Next thing Shizuo knew, he was freezing in place, as Izaya held both their littles on his hips, Mikado rubbing his eyes and Kida yawning.

“I win,” Izaya chirped, after giving each of the boys a kiss on the forehead. His nose scrunched up slightly a moment later. “However, Shizu-chan, you can be given the privilege of diaper duty.”

Shizuo paled, but took the two littles. “Alright. Fair enough.”

Izaya kissed the blond on the cheek, and smiled. “I’ll handle breakfast. Last thing I want is burnt food for three days in a row.”

Shizuo blushed. “Sorry about that.”

Izaya merely laughed, leaving the nursery.

 

At that same time, Mordred found dreams slipping out of his grasp, becoming faded as sleep took its leave, banished by the warm rays of morning light that gently flowed into his nursery. The boy moaned sleepily, blinking his eyes open. He groaned, and reached his tiny hands upward, to rub his eyes. His pacifier lay next to him.

The nursery’s door creaked open, and Mordred yawned, sitting up. Arthur walked in, his blond hair sticking up in an unruly fashion. Mordred giggled, and reached upward, making grabby hands. Daddy smiled, and picked him up.

“Sleep well, hobgoblin?” Arthur asked, once Mordred was situated against his chest.

“Yeah, Daddy,” Mordred replied, and a yawn escaped his lips. Arthur reached into the crib, grabbing the violet pacifier, which he’d sterilize later. He quickly opened a drawer on Mordred’s changing table, and grabbed a green pacifier.

“Here ya go,” Arthur said. Mordred eagerly took the pacifier. “Let’s get you changed, get some breakfast in that little tummy of yours, and then I’ll show you the rest of the house.”

Mordred smiled, nodding, happy with the plan. Arthur whispered in his ear, “Maybe I can sneak in a small ice cream sundae after breakfast, for the two of us to share. Don’t tell Papa.”

“‘Don’t tell Papa’ what?” Merlin asked.

“Ah!” Arthur exclaimed, turning to face his husband. Merlin was leaning against the doorframe to the nursery, looking unimpressed. “Nothing, Mer,” Arthur lied.

Merlin narrowed his eyes at the blond, and then turned to the snickering little in his arms. “What’s he up to, love?”

“Can’t tell...Papa...” Mordred said, giggling. “It’s...secret....” The boy was practically cackling, finding this to be hilarious. Arthur was internally counting his lucky stars, thankful that Mordred didn’t rat him out.

Merlin smirked, eyes still narrowed. “I can easily fix that.”

He stalked toward the two, not taking his eyes off Mordred. Before Merlin could get too close, Arthur charged out of the room, a giggling Mordred in tow. Merlin groaned, chasing after the rambunctious duo.

Arthur, holding his little to his chest, bolted down the hallways. By now, he was practically holding Mordred the way one would hold a football. Mordred didn’t seem bothered, still giggling. The blond quickly hid in the closet. Mordred quieted.

Merlin sighed. That stupid clotpole. He was gonna give Arthur such a huge lecture when he got his hands on him. There was no way that Merlin was going to allow his little to be infected with sugar all day (which Arthur would’ve done without any form of hesitation. Merlin knew him too well). Mordred had enough boundless energy without sugar, if Daddy fed him ice cream and Pocky for every snack...Oh, boy; Merlin was in for a busy day.

Walking down another eerily quiet hall, Merlin found his eyes drawn to the linen closet at the end of it, beside one of the many guest rooms. The raven Alpha chuckled softly, eyes narrowing, a smirk on his face. An adorable little giggle proved his suspicions. Soundlessly, Merlin began to walk toward the linen closet.

Wrenching open the door, Merlin scooped up the little, growling playfully. Mordred squealed, laughing, as his caregiver sped away with him.

“Ah! The horror!” Arthur could be heard, his voice overdramatic. “Don’t tell him anything, Mordred!”

Merlin snickered, and whispered ominously to the little, “It’s too bad that Papa already knows his little dragon’s secrets. I know how to get you to admit it.” As he spoke, his hand crept closer to the boy. Giggling, Mordred tried to cower away. Alas, it was a fruitless attempt, and the next thing the boy knew...he was being mercilessly tickled by his Papa, laughing and squealing as he tried to get away.

“Da—Daddy said he was gonna—get me—ice cream—after—breakfast!” Mordred said, through intervals of hysterical laughter.

“I knew it!” Merlin replied, and just like that, the “tickle torture” ceased, leaving the little still giggling in short spurts, and breathless.

Arthur came over, pouting in an impish manner. “I thought I could trust you, Mordred.”

Mordred merely gave a soft smile, and a quiet hum, before resting his little head on Merlin’s shoulder. Merlin turned his head to look at his husband, and stuck his tongue out. Arthur smirked.

Merlin smiled. “You’re such a clotpole.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow, giving a lopsided smirk that he knew Merlin loved. “Maybe so, but you love me either way. Even if you’re stubborn and don’t want to admit it.”

Merlin snorted, and then started laughing. “I do too admit it.”

“Not today, you haven’t,” Arthur said, with a smile, rather enjoying their banter. A feeling of egotistical pride was beginning to fester and bubble up, like a wound infected with a poison, in the blond’s chest. Arthur Pendragon found the sensation infectiously invigorating, and his smile grew wider, if such a thing was possible at this point. Merlin couldn’t help but think it made his husband appear to be the Cheshire cat.

“Perhaps I wish to save my breath for the day in which you must desperately know.” Merlin couldn’t help but give his own Cheshire cat grin at, what he believed, to be a rather witty comeback. Arthur chuckled in response, the sound reverberating in his chest.

“Perhaps,” Arthur said, in agreement. Mordred’s stomach growling brought the couple out of their mist-covered, peaceful, trance-like state. Arthur chuckled. “Well, looks like somebody’s in need of breakfast.”

Mordred nodded in agreement. Finally, some food! And, even better, Papa and Daddy wouldn’t be staring, googly-eyed at each other. Bleh! Nasty!

Next thing Mordred knew, Daddy was fastening him into his highchair, and securing a blue bib that read, “Daddy’s Little Prince” on it. The letters were yellow, and there was a yellow crown insignia under the statement. Mordred craned his little head around, to spy on Papa and see what the azure-eyed raven was doing. Much to the little’s delight, Merlin seemed to be in the middle of preparing a bowl of cinnamon-roll oatmeal for him. The smell of bacon, fried potatoes, and pancakes was soon accompanied. The raven toddler was practically salivating at the scents emanating from the kitchen. Usually, at the center, pancakes were only a treat for special occasions. Now, he could get the fantastic, fluffy, syrup-and-peanut-butter-drenched deliciousness every day.

Arthur was sitting at the table, a cup of coffee in front of him, steam billowing from the hot contents of the cup. He snapped his fingers, pleased when the morning’s paper landed in front of him, summoned from the front door. He began to read the newspaper, but cast a glance upward at the toddler, to ensure he was still okay, and chuckled.

“Someone’s eager,” he teased. Mordred blushed an adorable pink. Arthur smiled. Footsteps were heard a moment later, and Mordred giggled, slightly bouncing in his seat expectantly. His mouth was opened slightly more, in his soft giggling, and next thing he knew, a hand was reaching out from behind him, and a green, plastic spoon of oatmeal with extra cinnamon was entered into his mouth. Mordred’s eyes widened in happy surprise, as the spoon was slowly removed from his mouth. Mordred ate the delightful mush with a huge, adorable grin. Cinnamon-roll oatmeal was his favorite—especially when only enough water was put in so that it was a combination of being dry and wet. It left the cinnamon on top, and gave the oatmeal and extra cinnamon-y taste. Mordred was astonished that Papa knew that. Then again, Papa knew that Mordred loved warm soymilk and snuggles before bedtime. Shinra’s before-bed snuggles were awesome, but Papa’s were better, in Mordred’s opinion.

Speaking of “Papa”, a moment later, Merlin walked around the highchair, smiling at the boy, and, true to his previous actions, the older male held a plastic bowl and spoon in his hands. Mordred beamed, and opened his mouth, eager for more. Merlin chuckled, grinning, and pulled out the chair across from Arthur, angling the chair so it faced Mordred. He favored his little boy with a sweet, indulgent smile, and then scooped up another spoonful of the oatmeal. A moment later, Mordred found the inside of his mouth coated with the cinnamon goodness. Merlin couldn’t stop smiling. The boy was simply too cute.

A weapon Mordred would have in his arsenal for the future.

“I’ll soon become immune to your adorableness, Mordred. I know what you’re thinking,” Merlin teased, seeing the glimmer of mischief in the boy’s eyes. The little giggled impishly.

Once breakfast was over (and a squirming little was cleaned of the remains of oatmeal and pancakes), Arthur scooped Mordred up out of the highchair, growling playfully. He threw Mordred up in the air a few times, earning squeals and laughter from the little boy, and a smack to the upper arm from a terrified Merlin, who could easily envision Arthur not catching the boy. A hospital visit wasn’t exactly how Merlin wanted to spend his first full day with his little hobgoblin.

“Alrighty, Mordred, looks like the fun’s over. Papa’s way too overprotective,” Arthur said, nuzzling the little. Mordred giggled.

Arthur exited the kitchen, Mordred on his hip. The first door he opened was right across the hall, from the entryway he exited. Inside the room was a lavish desk, with an Acer laptop. Sunlight shone through the huge window. Crimson curtains offered a sense of elegance.

“Here’s Daddy’s office,” Arthur said, with a smile. “Well...Your papa uses it more, but on days when I work from home, it’s mine. I’m lucky enough to be allowed to call into work nearly whenever I want, and say I’m not coming in, but I usually gotta answer e-mails and other boring adult stuff when I do. Papa’s a writer, and the main purpose of the laptop is so he can write stories.”

“What kind of stories?” Mordred chirped.

“Fantastic tales about knights and dragons,” Arthur said, animatedly. “He has currently begun a novel about an elf prince and a human prince who, eventually, fall in love.”

“And the human prince is a complete idiot!” Merlin’s voice drifted from the kitchen. Mordred couldn’t help it, and giggled in response. Arthur pouted.

“Could I be in the story?” Mordred sweetly asked, once his giggles had subsided. The sound of footsteps was heard, and before he could say anything, Mordred found himself trapped in a cuddle with Papa.

“Absolutely, my little dragon hatchling,” Merlin replied. Mordred blushed adorably at the nickname, his smile suggesting he loved the pet name. He sighed happily, as Merlin nuzzled him, and then placed a baby kiss upon his Papa’s cheek.

“Hey, where’s my kiss?” Arthur teased. Mordred giggled, making grabby hands toward his daddy. Arthur bent down to the boy, and received a kiss in the same fashion Merlin had.

The next stop was a huge, spacious room with a giant, crimson canopy bed. Morning sunlight drifted into the room, cream-colored carpeting decorated the floor. A huge playpen was set up in the room, decorated with plush toys, pillows, and baby blankets. A Toothless plush, a cub Simba plush, and a cub Kovu plush currently lay in the playpen. Mordred was immediately enraptured.

“Mine?” Mordred whispered, pointing toward the playpen.

Merlin nodded, and tenderly kissed the little’s forehead. “All yours, little one. Do you like it?”

Mordred nodded happily. Emotion was stirring deep inside him, emotion that had never been shown to him. The little was nearly overwhelm by the adoration he was shown, and, unable to find a way to adequately express the big feelings inside him, Mordred wrapped his arms around Merlin’s neck, and clung. Merlin hummed in content, holding him tight, kissing his forehead. 

Arthur quickly snapped a picture of the image, and sent it in a group message to all their friends, with a caption, “My two favorite people.”

Izaya texted back with a picture of Mikado and Kida snuggled up, watching cartoons, eating Cocoa Puffs. Various other pictures were received of family and friends with their littles. Arthur smiled, happy.

An idea forming in his mind, Arthur looked up, smiling at Mordred. “Hey, little dragon...Would you like to meet some of the family, later?”


End file.
